


Table Manners

by SucculentHyena



Series: Top Down Dynamics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Duct Tape, Gentle Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Praise Kink, Table Sex, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentHyena/pseuds/SucculentHyena
Summary: Steve comes home before Bucky has dinner ready, and now Bucky has to get...creativewith the appetizer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Top Down Dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988161
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Table Manners

Bucky stood at the stove, spatula in hand as he watched over two pans, one with bacon and the other with french toast, filling the air with a delicious pairing of savory-sweet scents.

It was six at night, but it was in Bucky’s opinion that he had a God-given right to have breakfast for supper.

He caught himself almost reaching to flip the bacon with his metal hand before remembering the pans were non-stick, and doing so would scratch the coating off. This was their third set that Steve had bought because of it. Bucky insisted they just buy stainless steel so it didn’t matter, but _noooo_ , those got food stuck to the bottom and had to be soaked before washing, so he had to deal with these delicate teflon monstrosities.

The joke was on Steve though- Bucky had some some cast-irons on their way to being delivered to their front door.

And speaking of their front door, Bucky heard the telltale sound of it opening and closing as Steve came home. He tracked Steve’s movements as he shucked off his shoes and entered the kitchen, walking up to hug Bucky from behind.

He hooked his chin over Bucky’s shoulder to get a look at the stove. “French toast?”

“And bacon” Bucky confirmed, flipping a slice as he did.

“ _Mm_ , smells good” he rumbled, turning his head to nose at Bucky’s hair.

“What, me or the food?” he laughed, leaning into Steve a little more.

Steve’s hands reached around Bucky’s waist to pull their bodies flush “Both” he murmured, and then kissed along Bucky’s neck, getting his blood warming.

“Yeah? That gettin’ you hungry?”

“Got hungry on the way home” Steve growled, and punctuated that with a small grind of his hips that pushed Bucky up against the counter.

He kept his eyes on the food, but he reached a hand back to grab at Steve’s hair, giving it a gentle pull. “Oh yeah? You work up an appetite?”

Steve hummed. “Mmh. I took the bike today, and just. On the way home. Couldn’t stop thinking of you” he said, dropping the pretense that it was the food he was craving. He lay more kissed to Bucky’s neck, his hands roaming underneath Bucky’s shirt to feel his stomach.

The action was slowly pulling Bucky’s shirt up, which was a problem with the sizzling bacon so close to his bared skin, and he shoved Steve’s hands back down before it became a problem.

Steve either misinterpreted or took it in stride because his hands went even lower, running over Bucky’s hips and thighs, then lightly over his crotch. The motion wasn’t unwelcome, and Bucky took a slightly wider stance to give more access, head tilting back and eyes closing as he smiled. There was a slow warmth spreading through his body as Steve groped him.

Steve buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck, breath a little fast as he ground his hips forwards, Bucky pushing back to meet his movements, letting out a quiet moan under his breath.

“Turn off the stove and let me take you to bed” Steve said, breath hot on Bucky’s neck, hands squeezing his thighs.

Bucky turned his gaze down to the still-cooking food, barely halfway finished given the sheer volume he had to make to sate their combined appetites. He considered Steve’s request, and a slow idea started to form.

“No” he said dismissively, removing the finished piece of french toast and placing a fresh egg-soaked slice in its place.

Steve whined, one hand coming up to grope Bucky’s pecks while the other brushed over his crotch and pulled him closer.

“The couch” he tried. “I can eat you out; suck you off. I’ll make you feel good” he said as he rubbed Bucky’s half-hard cock through his sweatpants.

Bucky made a considering noise for show before denying him again. “No”

Steve sucked in a breath, whimpering as he ground into Bucky’s ass harder, getting riled.

“I can-” he swallowed, breath shallow, “I can eat you out _here_ , on my knees while you cook. I can get you loose” a shuddering breath, “and fuck you against the stove”

He panted against Bucky’s neck, and then in an even smaller voice, added “Please?”

Bucky hummed like he wasn’t too keen on the idea. There was a moment of silence as he finished the current strips of bacon and switched them out for another set on the pan.

“Or, I can just suck you off. I can sit at your feet, you don’t gotta do nothin’, and I can. I could. Against your leg” he stammered, all but humping against Bucky’s ass now, the thick fabric of his jeans not enough to get the friction he needed. “I’ll be good, I can be good”

As Steve begged, he rubbed a hand up and down Bucky’s cock though his sweats in time with his thrusts. Bucky suppressed a groan, enjoying how his feigned disregard only spurred his lover’s need- making Steve all the more desperate to please.

A few cool words of denial and Steve was drooling for it, giving away more and more power in a bid for any kind of touch. It gave Bucky a heady feeling.

As much as he was enjoying Steve’s progressively concessions, he already had an idea laid out, finalized while he listened to Steve shake and shudder at his back. It was a good thing too, because a lot of what Steve had suggested wasn’t actually feasible for a few reasons- namely that sex near a hot stove was just a bad idea all around, and Bucky hadn’t even showered yet.

But most importantly, half the food would get cold, and that would be a damn shame.

He turned partways to side-eye Steve, keeping most of his attention on the cooking food in front of him.

“Oh sweetheart, do you need it that bad?”

And that did the trick, earning a beautiful whine as Steve buried his face back into Bucky’s neck, shuddering.

“ _Please”_ he said, voice thin.

He reached a hand back and carded his hand through Steve’s hair, humming in sympathy.

“Alright honey, I know what you need. Go to our room, grab a fleshlight. Get it wet for me, then bring it here, okay?”

Steve shuddered at his back, moaning miserably. “Oh, not- _please_ , I can be good-”

Bucky grinned, because they both knew that when he made Steve get a fleshlight, he made it far worse than it had a right to be- which was to say that it would be _good_ , but for the sake of the game it was almost a punishment.

Steve loved it; and he loved to hate it, too.

He hid his grin after a moment, then turned in Steve’s arms, confident the food would hold for a few moments outside of his supervision. He took Steve’s jaw in hand and tilted his head up, forcing eye contact.

“Sweetheart” he crooned, “you said you’d be good. You wanna be good for me, don’t you?”

Steve only moaned, nodding his head as best he could in Bucky’s grip.

He took his other hand and cupped Steve’s cock through his pants, squeezing and rubbing as he held him, watching how Steve shook and groaned. “Yeah, you need bad it, huh sweetheart? So do as I say and show me you can be good”

He let go of Steve then, giving him a gentle push in the direction of their room before turning to the cooking food, his back turned in dismissal. He didn’t turn around to watch Steve go.

“Oh, and Steve?” he called, hearing the retreating footsteps pause, “Don’t take your clothes off”

There was no reply, but a minute later Steve returned, plastering himself against Bucky’s back again, one arm curled up Bucky’s chest to grip his shoulder and hug him close.

Bucky flipped the bacon. “Let’s see it” he ordered.

Steve held up the dark blue fleshlight with his other hand, showing off the tight pucker that glistened with lube. Bucky took Steve’s wrist in hand and pulled it closer to inspect the toy, nodding his approval.

“Good’ he said, and took the fleshlight from Steve, exchanging it for the spatula. “Now watch the food for a minute, okay honey?” he said, giving Steve a quick peck on the cheek like it was any other day, leaving him to watch over the stove.

He heard Steve whine at being left alone, and Bucky shushed him gently as he stepped away, rubbing a hand at his back. “It’s alright sweetheart, just another minute” he said, and waited for Steve to give a nod once he felt reassured.

Bucky smiled and stepped away, watching Steve turn to the food and making sure he was actually paying attention before he went to their kitchen’s junk drawer. He rifled around through the mess of rubber bands and bread ties and receipts- and a garrote?- before finding what he’d been looking for: the duct tape.

He moved to the table and pulled out Steve’s chair, setting the fleshlight down with the end aligned with the edge of the table.

Steve looked back sharply when he heard the sound of the tape being pulled, an expression of genuine trepidation on his face.

“Watch the food” Bucky ordered sharply, holding the tape taught. Once Steve was turned around, he bit the edge near the roll with his teeth, cutting off a strip.

He repeated the act four more times, laying down each line on the fleshlight’s shaft until he was sure it was secured to the table’s surface. He stepped back and admired his work, grinning.

_Perfect._

He returned to the stove, taking the spatula back from Steve and directing him to step aside. After a quick look to make sure the food had survived- Steve wasn’t a bad cook, but he wasn’t exactly at peak mental faculties in the moment- he nodded in approval. A quick switch-out to move the pans off the heat, and then he was set to keep up their game.

“Alright sweetheart” he said, putting a hand on Steve’s waist, “come with me”

He led Steve to the table, situating him where the fleshlight lay, and felt a thrill at the hitch in Steve’s breath when he realized what Bucky intended.

“No, no, I can’t-”

“You _can_ , sweetheart. This is exactly what you need” he said, then reached down and squeezed Steve’s still-hard cock through his jeans. “You need something tight to fuck. Need to get your dick wet, isn’t that right?” he teased, enjoying how Steve’s cheeks flushed, throat working as he swallowed.

He slowly crowded up close, wrapping his metal hand around the back of Steve’s neck and bringing their mouths together in a kiss that melted any remaining reservations. They kissed until Steve was groaning into his mouth, eyes closed as Bucky gently bit his lip.

He let go and snaked his hands down to the front of Steve’s jeans, slowly undoing the belt, then the button and zipper. All the while Steve panted into his mouths, hands around Bucky’s shoulders as he held on, hips moving forward in small twitches until Bucky finished undoing his pants.

He slowly pulled the fabric down, underwear and all, until it hung just at the top of Steve’s thighs, leaving his cock free and his ass bare to the world. Steve’s breaths were coming faster, his eyes hazy as he licked his lips.

Bucky hummed appreciatively and reached down for Steve’s cock, giving it a few strokes just to enjoy the sounds Steve made.

“It ain’t exactly polite to put your prick on the table, but it’s not like we got any company over” he mused, running a thumb over the head of Steve’s cock as he spoke. Steve shivered, letting out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes for a second, cheeks going red.

Bucky grinned, and he leaned in to whisper into Steve’s ear. “Mm, and you need it honey. You need it _bad_ ”

“ _Oh”_ Steve moaned, leaning into Bucky like he’d gone weak in the legs.

“That’s it sweetheart” he cooed, stepping back and guiding Steve to the table. Once he had him lined up, Bucky nudged Steve forward until he was pushing into the fleshlight.

“Fffuck” Steve moaned airily, mouth falling open as his cock was enveloped by the tight silicone. It must’ve been good, Bucky surmised, because Steve shoved forward the rest of the way with one hard thrust, hands braced on the table.

Bucky put a hand at the small of Steve’s back, silently telling him to hold the position, and watched as he whined, leg muscles thrumming with the urge to move.

“That good, honey?”

Steve could only nod, panting through his parted lips, eyes half-lidded and distant.

Bucky crowded in behind Steve, a reversal of their earlier position as he leaned in from behind and hooked his chin onto Steve’s shoulder, nuzzling at his ear. He pressed forwards with his hips, pushing Steve as far as he could against the table, feeling the shudder along Steve’s back.

Then he shifted, pressing his thigh between Steve’s legs and pulling them both back an inch before pressing forward, fucking Steve on the fleshlight. Steve groaned long and low, gasping at the sensation, while Bucky enjoyed the pressure on his own cock.

“You know” Bucky said, pulling them back. “I did some vacuuming before you came home” he said as he pushed them forward. “And laundry” Another pull and push. “Wiped down the kitchen too” Another.

“Now I got supper started for us” he breathed, casually fucking Steve against the table and making Steve groan, his head falling back and his eyes rolling into his head.

“And now” Bucky pulled them back again, “I even got you a tight hole to fuck”

He pushed back in slowly as he said it, and then held them both there, ignoring Steve’s whine. Steve tried to push back weakly, but Bucky held firm.

“So what do you say?” Bucky asked, keeping Steve pinned at the edge of the table.

“Wha?” Steve asked dazedly, brow pinching in confusion.

 _Poor guy_ , Bucky thought in amusement. He must have really been pent up to be floating this fast.

Bucky tilted his head and licked a stripe up Steve’s neck before pressing his mouth to Steve’s ear.

“I went to all the trouble of taking care of you. Now what do you say when someone does something nice like that?”

Steve shuddered again, realizing what Bucky was asking for. He could see Steve’s cheek flushing redder, his lips parted but not quite able to say it.

Bucky wrapped his metal hand around Steve’s throat, the other reaching under to brush his balls in a light tease. “Come on sweetheart” he encouraged, “you know how to be polite. I just need to hear those two words-” he whispered, lips brushing at the shell of Steve’s ear, “and you can fuck this tight little hole until dinner’s ready”

Steve choked on a moan, head tilting forward as his hips tried to push deeper into the fleshlight, but Bucky had them pressed so tight that there wasn’t any room to spare. The table would’ve probably dragged across the floor if Steve’s hands hadn’t been braced on the surface to hold himself up.

“ _Please”_ Steve whined, trying again to push back.

Bucky nipped at Steve’s ear. “Sweetheart, you _know_ that ain’t the right word”

Steve whine again, the flush travelling down his neck as he closed his eyes. He swallowed convulsively before speaking again, voice strangled. “ _Thank- thank you”_ he murmured quietly.

Bucky grinned. “You’re welcome, sweetheart” and then gave a light peck against Steve’s cheek before stepping away.

Immediately Steve pulled back, only to thrust forward even harder, his mouth fallen open as he started to fuck the fleshlight, groaning deep. He’d pull back halfway, half his cock still buried in the toy, then push back all the way to the base of his shaft, pushing in as deep as he could get.

Bucky watched for a moment, pressing his hand against his own cock for some relief as he watched Steve pump his hips, his feet planted on the floor and his hands braced on the table like he was getting a strip-search.

It looked debased and dirty, like Steve was humping the furniture. Bucky bit his lip at the sight, imagining where else he could have Steve fuck- the couch, the coffee table, the recliner. Maybe he’d bypass the fleshlight entirely and have him rub up against one of the couch cushions with his bare cock. It was no different than when he rubbed off against Bucky’s clothed leg, but it would be far more mortifying, like Steve was an animal in heat, desperate to come on anything-

Bucky groaned, squeezing his cock through his pants. He was getting ahead of himself now, losing focus on the real-time show he was getting right in front of him.

Steve’s entire face had gotten pink with both exertion and embarrassment, his eyes cutting to Bucky between bouts of keeping them closed, unable to watch his own dirty act.

Bucky forced himself to look away too, though for other reasons. The food wasn’t done yet, and he returned to the stove, putting the pans back on the burners.

He’d promised Steve could keep going until dinner was ready, and knowing Steve, he wouldn’t stop until the deadline was reached. Steve was stubborn even like this, and he’d keep going if Bucky stretched his cooking for another goddamn _hour_.

Thankfully the back of the stove had a digital clock, which he’d wiped down earlier, leaving a nice reflective surface from the right angle. It wasn’t as good as a mirror, but he could watch Steve’s form without having to turn around.

That was an added bonus, because Steve was still facing him and would have seen every instance of Bucky taking a peek otherwise. Now it would look like Bucky was ignoring him completely, and that would only rile him more.

Steve had been letting out small moans so far, but as Bucky worked, the sounds grew louder. Steve started swearing, gasping “ _fuck”_ and “ _oh god_ _”_ as he thrust into the toy, asking for attention without actually asking.

Bucky gamely kept his back turned, ignoring the sounds and how they made his cock twitch, flipping slices of bacon and french toast in their respective pans. Even when Steve broke and actually started begging “ _Bucky, please”_ , Bucky would offhandedly answer with “ _in a minute”_ , putting a fresh slice on the pan.

Despite his cool exterior, Bucky _was_ going as fast as he could- within reason. There was lightly under-cooked, and then there was raw. While neither of them cared too much about the first, the latter would make for an all-around bad meal, and Bucky was _not_ giving up his cooking integrity for sex.

No matter how incredibly tempting it was.

So he worked through it, listening as Steve grew closer and closer to an orgasm until he was all but choking for it. His thrusts grew hard enough that Bucky heard the table legs scrape the floor, while at the same time growing slower. Steve would push in once and hold for a few seconds, panting hard, before pulling out and doing it again.

Steve had been told he could keep going until dinner was ready, and had taken it as both an order and a challenge, which Bucky had partially expected despite not intending it to be either of those. The idiot was _edging himself_ waiting for Bucky to finish, when he could come at any time.

Still, it sent warmth blooming in his chest. Steve was doing it for _him_ , wanting to be good and last until he came with Bucky near him.

The bacon was done, and he hurried to flip the last of the bread slices, foot tapping as he mentally willed the egg coating to _finish_ already.

“ _Bucky”_ Steve cried, followed by the sound of what Bucky suspected was half the table being lifted and slammed back down. Steve was still fucking into the fleshlight though, so hadn’t come yet. Bucky groaned quietly, swearing under his breath for the food to _hurry up._

Finally, _finally_ , he turned the heat off, pilling the food onto two plates and leaving them on the counter to cool.

He rushed to get to Steve, not bothering to go around but rather _vaulted_ over the table, landing on his ass behind the fleshlight, his legs on either side of Steve’s waist.

“ _Buck”_ Steve gasped, leaning in desperately even as Bucky grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, connecting their mouths in a wet kiss.

Steve’s hands moved off the table to Bucky’s thighs, gripping them tightly as he started fucking fast into the toy.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Bucky growled into the kiss, “fuck me, that’s it. Fuck me hard”

He wrapped his legs around Steve the best he could, making it almost seem like Steve were fucking into _him_ and not a fleshlight now.

“ _Oh”_ Steve moaned, the pushing the table underneath them with every thrust now, burying his face into Bucky’s neck as he kept going, his open mouth wetting Bucky’s skin.

“Yeah honey, oh, _fuck_ , that’s it. So fucking good” Bucky moaned, one hand cradling Steve’s head while the other undid he pants and pulled his dick out, jacking himself.

“‘M gonna, gonna-” Steve gasped, and Bucky nodded, panting along and groaning out a “ _yeah, go on sweetheart”_

With a cry and one last hard thrust, Steve came, his body locking as his fingers dug into Bucky’s legs. Bucky let go of his cock and held Steve’s head tightly against his shoulder, whispering praises as Steve's orgasms kept going, slowly tapering off as his body relaxed.

He started to slump forward, and Bucky stretched a leg out and hooked his foot on the chair to pull it in.

He gently pried Steve off, guiding him to sit back in the chair. Steve went willingly, but he kept himself leaning forward, resting his face on Bucky’s thigh where it sat on the table. He blearily looked at Bucky's cock, which hung out from his pants near Steve’s face.

Steve licked his lips longingly, but was too tired to lift his head to do anything more, and Bucky laughed, running a hand through Steve’s hair.

“You just lay there, honey” Bucky chuckled, running a thumb across Steve’s cheek, “I got this”

He started jerking himself fast, too riled from watching Steve and seeing how desperate and edged he’d gotten. Looking down at Steve’s sated face pressed against his thigh, his cheeks red and his mouth parted as he was still catching his breath, Bucky was overtaken as the sight.

Bucky could’ve grabbed his face and shoved his cock into Steve’s mouth. He could fuck Steve’s loose throat while Steve did nothing but look at him adoringly, and that did it.

He came with a groan, come spattering on Steve’s shirt, marking him from his shoulder to his chest. Steve made a sympathetic groan, eyes on Bucky’s cock as he watched enraptured by the sight.

Bucky leaned back with his hands behind him for support, now his turn to catch his breath. He felt the light puff of Steve breathing near his softening cock, and tilted his head to catch a glimpse of Steve with his eyes closed, resting on Bucky’s leg.

When he was finally breathing normal, Bucky sat back up, letting out a sigh. He carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, smiling down as Steve cracked one eye open to look at him.

“That satisfy your appetite, or you got room for more?” Bucky asked with a grin.

Steve huffed, sitting up on his own with a relaxed posture and returning the grin.

“I could eat” Steve said, eyes following as Bucky swung his legs over and pushed off the table.

Bucky tucked himself back into his pants as he made his way to the counter, grabbing the plates of food and setting them on the table. Then he also grabbed two empty plates with cutlery, along with a glass for each of them, setting the table for their meal.

“So what brought that on?” Bucky asked as he started to pull the tape off the table, the fleshlight coming with it.

Steve went a little pink in the face as Bucky tossed the used toy into the sink, his embarrassment returning now that he wasn’t so fuck-out.

“Just, uh, like I said. Got out early and couldn’t stop thinkin’ of you on the way home” he shrugged.

“Uh-huh” Bucky hummed, taking his own seat across the small table- which sat off-center in the kitchen, now that he looked at it. Steve had shoved it a decent amount.

“Well now you got _me_ thinkin’ of _you”_ Bucky said, “so when we’re done eating we’re taking a shower, and you’re fuckin’ me proper”

Steve grinned again. “Yes sir” he agreed, reaching his fork out to grab a slice of french toast.

“Hey hey” Bucky growled, shooing Steve’s fork away with his own utensil.

“What?”

“‘ _What?’”_ Bucky repeated in an indignant tone. “I cook, I clean, I take care of you when you get home. And what the hell do you say?”

Steve stared at him, then he barked, devolving into laughter. “ _Are you serious?”_ he asked between laughs, and hand covering his mouth. Bucky waited patiently, trying not to join in but failing to hold back his own smile.

When Steve’s laughs eventually settled, he looked at Bucky with amusement.

“Bucky” he said, his smile beaming, “thank you”

“You’re goddamn welcome” Bucky said in satisfaction, spearing a slice of french toast and placing it onto Steve’s place for him.


End file.
